


Your Sin is...

by WhiskeyRose



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 13,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyRose/pseuds/WhiskeyRose
Summary: There is an inexpiable draw between John Seed and Deputy Brookes. What happens when no one is around to see their acts?





	1. The Nameless

Deputy Brookes had settled in Hope County for a reason.

It was nice and peaceful. Or so she had read. There were the warnings about the Eden’s Gate cult but she really never paid it much heed. How much damage could a group of Christians do? Even if they are fanatical.

That was… a few weeks back. A few weeks when all this started. First with the arrest of Joseph Seed and subsequent release. He said God would not let us take him. Was it truly God? Or that insane person who threw themselves into the blades of a helicopter?

After escaping their clutches for the second time, she was surprised to find that people  _wanted_  to fight the cult. That there was a resistance. She should have known that these people wouldn’t go out without a fight. How she came to be their leader, she understood. She did not like it… but she understood.

_“Don’t worry. You don’t have to do anything. We’ll come for you.”_

John had made good on his word. Twice she had fallen victim to what the Peggies called “Bliss bullets.” That was enough to knock anyone on their ass and they always caught her offguard. You’d think after spending days in this small state of martial law she would have learned that she shouldn’t let her guard down.

Nighttime was the only bit of solace that she had. Normally, she could find a deserted house or perch to sleep in without worry. Even from the animals. When the sun rose, she would as well and disappear into the forests to make whatever attacks she could and help whomever.

Tonight was a little cushy. A deserted house with enough supplies to make herself some actual food. It had been so long, way too long. And the bed was actually very comfortable. She sunk right in.

With all the lights off, she let herself fall into a deeper sleep than normal. This was in such a secluded place that the dirt road would have given her some sort of warning before anyone ever entered the door. She slept with her shotgun right beside her, of course.

Most nights she would wake to each and every noise. The windows were open to help her hear better. But this night was different. That sleep was way too deep.

The cool edge of a blade pressed against her neck woke her up. She gasped and moved a touch too quickly. A thin red line formed on her skin. Her eyes opened to a familiar sight. One that set her heart in a spin.

“Shhh. We don’t want you to hurt yourself.” John said, smirking down at her.


	2. Hidden Desires

There were those baby blue eyes that hooked so many people.

He was John the Baptist. He would cleanse people of their sin as much as the Father did. She knew that much of their operation. Why he was out here was a mystery to her. He didn’t seem to have any sort of bodyguards with him. At least that she could see. They could be watching outside.

Her eyes moved towards the windows and she heard him laugh. That brought her attention back to him. 

“You think that there are people outside. Tsk, tsk.” His free hand moved towards her; the tips of his fingers running down the line of her jaw. “No. I wanted to see you on my own. I  _had_  to see you.”

“John, I–” She was cut off as his finger moved over her lips.

“Hush, hush. I wanted to speak to you again. I’ve been thinking about your sin.” The knife never moved from her neck as he spoke. Though he did look away from her in thought.

Eliza looked towards the door and then towards her gun. He had moved it across the room. Of course he did. He was smarter than she gave him credit for. She shifted a bit, tense from the metal against her neck.

He smiled down to her again. “I’ll move the knife but you have to promise not to try and get your gun or attack me. We can have a conversation like adults, right?”

That seemed to egg her on and she wanted to hit him. To lash out. But there was something in his eyes that stopped her. The same thing she had seen before, when he wanted her to admit her sin. When he seemed almost… human. She gave him a nod and he slowly pulled the knife away.

“Very good. I’m glad you can act like an adult. I had worried when I labeled you with wrath that your stubbornness would stop you from seeing reason.” He tucked the knife into his belt and watched her closely as she sat up.

Eliza wished that she had kept her clothing on. Never again would she let herself be caught like this.Just wearing a tank top and panties, she kept the blanket around herself. He must know what state he found her in.

That damned smile never left his lips as he watched her. “Wrath, I think, fits you oh so perfectly. But there is another sin. One reserved just for me.”

She looked confused at the notion. The most she wanted to do was wring his bloody neck and be done with it.

He laughed then. “Come now. You think you can  _hide_  your sin from me? I can see it in your eyes when you look at me.” 

From there, he moved closer to her. Her brow was still raised and she shifted away from him. His hand moved quick, grasping the nape of her neck. Those baby blue eyes stared into her, as if he could see her soul. See what she hid from herself.

He leaned in again, brushing his lips against hers. “Your sin… is lust.”


	3. Say Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one chapter is rated M for Mature.

“Your sin… is lust.”

He was far, far too close. She could feel the warmth of his breath, the heat of his body. His scent was wrapped around her and she felt as if she couldn’t breathe.

“J-john…” She started, trying to find the words to turn him away. He couldn’t be right. He couldn’t actually think…

But then she stopped and thought of every interaction. Each time he touched her, each time he looked into her eyes. There was something else within John that no one else wanted to see. Is that why he had come to see her alone?

His free hand slid along the curve of her breast, moving to her hip. He shifted himself then, placing his lips at her ear. “You want to tell me to stop. You want to push me away… don’t you?” His voice became a whisper and she shivered. “But I’m right.”

With that, his fingers slid past the cloth of her panties. She gasped and grabbed his wrist but not before the tips worked their way past her lips and felt her true feelings. His fingers were soaked as he slowly rubbed along her slit.

Eliza closed her eyes, wanting to scream. She wanted to run away and never admit how he was making her feel. The way her heart had raced the first time he put his hands on her. He  _was_  right.

He chuckled low, lips still at her ear. “Say yes.” It was then he pulled back to look at her. She felt as if her body was not her own as she opened her eyes to meet his. That infuriating, all-knowing smirk was on his lips as he waited.

It clicked in her head then: he was excited too. He  _wanted_  her. Probably as much as she wanted him. A shared obsession over the other. He watched her tongue move over her lips and leaned forward.

“Yes.” She whispered back to him.

In a flash, his lips were on hers, tongue slipping past to tangle with hers. His fingers gripped the edge of her tank top and ripped it apart, ripping it from her. As he pushed her back, her hands moved to his shirt, tearing the vest and shirt open. 

Her fingers were clumsy as they attempted to undo his belt buckle. Of course he had this stupid large piece that was in her way. He would chuckle again and finish what she had started. He pulled back for a moment to let the pants slide from him.

She had no chance to recover as he was on her again. His hands were everywhere, moving over her curves and along her breasts. A tug at her panties tore them from her and he pressed himself against her. The length of his cock firmly against her and she moaned.

That smirk was on his lips again as he looked down at her. She could smack him. But before she had a chance, his hand moved between then and slowly brought the head of his cock to her entrance. A small tease as he waited. His whole body shook with the effort but there was something he wanted.

“Yes.” She said again, far more firmly this time.

Without missing a beat, he slid himself inside her, fully hilted. Their moans mixed. Her arms wrapped around his chest, nails digging deeply into his shoulder. He groaned at the feeling, burying his head in the crook of her neck.

His lips pressed against her skin as his hips pulled back and thrust, starting a harder, quicker rhythm. It was as though he could not get enough of her in that moment. One arm was around her and the other fondled her breast and traced along her curves once more.

Their mixed sounds of pleasure was all she could hear. The feeling of his cock filling her was enough to drive her insane. She could hardly believe this was happening. Oh but she didn’t want it to stop. Both of their bodies began to tremble and she clung to him that much more. His name leaving her lips over and over again, like a mantra.

But she could hear him saying her name in return. Not her title, not her surname…  _her_ name. She held on tighter, finding that her voice was nothing but moans now. 

“Yes.” He said before slamming his hips against hers, pushing his cock in as deep as it would go. Pleasured cries came from both of them as they shared in the ecstasy of their climax. Her legs hooked around his hips to keep him there as his weight fell on her.

Once more, his head was in the crook of her neck and she felt soft kisses. She couldn’t help but smile. Her fingers moved to his hair, messing it up a bit. Eliza wanted to say something. To ask questions. But she knew that it would do nothing.

So, she remained silent in that beautiful moment. Her heart racing at the closeness of him. The feeling of his body against hers. She never thought she’d welcome the weight of another on her so freely.

She left little kisses along his shoulder and neck. Was this really lust?


	4. Black Velvet Sun

It was nearing noon before she began to stir.

Her head resting on something warm, raising with each breath. She opened her eyes slowly and looked down to see the tattooed chest of John Seed. His arm was around her; a hand holding onto hers. Their fingers laced together perfectly.

It all came rushing back to her mind. The night before and the hours they spent worshiping each other. She thought it had been a dream for a hot minute but this clearly proved otherwise.

He took a deep breath and chuckled. “You’re finally awake. I had wondered how long I’d be lying here.” 

She went to sit up but he stopped her, holding her closer. “Shh. Let’s remain like this for a little longer.” The hand around her moved, fingers running through her hair.

Eliza turned a bit to look at him. He met her gaze with a smile. Her heart skipped a beat and she found herself blushing. Quickly, she went back to resting her cheek on his chest. Perhaps he didn’t see it.

If he did, he said nothing. He just kept running his fingers through her blonde tresses. They curled around his digits and he kept smiling. 

She was a mess of wondering. Of worrying. What did this mean? She had promised to help liberate this place from the cult. That meant she had to fight him at some point. Just as she would have to fight Jacob, Faith, and Joseph.

“The power of Yes.” He muttered and let his arm fall away from her.

Eliza sat up a bit, looking over her shoulder at him. He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear before speaking.

“Let’s not question this, Eliza.” The way he said her name… there went her heart again. “Just enjoy what happened. Whatever comes of this.” He knew what she had been thinking. Of course he did.

She smiled softly down to him and he lifted himself to kiss her gently. To think she had seen him so angered and to see him like this. That bit of him she had seen before.

“Come on. Let’s clean up and get a late start on this day. You can’t lead the rebellion locked up in this house.” He stood up and stretched. 

She looked over his form, of course. So many tattoos. So many sins etched into his skin and crossed out. How much had he atoned for? How had he managed to survive it?

Eliza blinked for a moment before standing up with him. He took her hand and walked to the bathroom.


	5. Crash and Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the game! [John's ending]

She knew what she had to do.

No pretty words or feelings of the heart would stop her from doing so. These people deserved to be free. This cult, what Joseph has turned it to… it is nothing more than a farm of sheep. Not everyone is willing to turn away.

The Deputy had heard the broadcast. She had accepted his challenge. The last time they had been alone together– no, she couldn’t think on that. She had to sit and focus on something else. Focus on the task at hand.

She took a breath and opened the door of the church, only to be struck with the butt of a gun. What had she expected really?

When she came to, there was a pain on her chest such as she had never felt. She was being held down and John hovered over her. Her hand shot up and took his wrist, trying to stop him. The tattoo gun he had before was slicing into her skin.

Their eyes met for a moment. All the emotions swirling around them. In the end, he was the Father’s brother and would do as he was asked. And she– she was not one to bow down to anyone who bullied anyone.

He was done and their eyes met once more. She could see something buried in there… the man he used to be; the boy he used to be. She nearly reached out for him but caught herself.

The lackey forced her to her feet and she saw Nick there. Oh, she hadn’t wanted to involve him into this but he wouldn’t take no for an answer. She saw “greed” carved into his skin. The Pastor and the bartender. It seemed John was ready with his little group.

John moved to Nick first and forced him to “atone for his sins.” Before she could react, she was being held back as John carved the word from the man’s chest.

“John!” She cried out, as if that would stop him. He washed his hands of the blood and came to her. The Pastor would nod and tap the book he held. She remembered what was within.

“Yes.” The word was poke once more and she saw something in John shift. Yet, she grabbed the gun from the book and was restrained before she could do anything.

“Get John out of here!”

Everything after was a blur.

John escaped and she jumped into the mounted gun on a car. The bartender drove towards John’s lodge and she kept the cult off them. There was a plane. Nick said he could fly and they were in the air. She shot down John’s plane and he was parachuting down.

She followed and was not entirely sure what was driving her. Landing, she detached the parachute and ran over to John. Without a second thought, she shot him before he could react. 

Shoving him to the mud, she leaned down to grab the key around his neck. His hand grabbed her wrist.

“What if he is right?” John said through ragged breaths. The words he spoke seemed so full of life. He truly believed in what his brother was doing. In what they were doing.

The Deputy yanked the key from his neck. “May God have mercy on your soul.” His last words. She placed her hands over John’s eyes, closing them. 

“And may God have mercy on yours.” She whispered and stood up.

As she turned away from him, tears fell down her cheeks. She knew what she had to do but this hurt worse than anything she had ever felt before.


	6. Star Crossed Lovers

There was a party at Fall’s End.

Eliza had finally taken John Seed out and the entire region could breathe again.

The Spread Eagle was packing and she saw all those that she saved. A beer in her hand,  she raised it to each toast. So many people were cheering and happy. So excited to have their life back.

She felt that. At least in a sense. The cult was dangerous. Anyone with common sense knew that but what if John was right? What if Joseph was right? The end may be coming and she had just placed all in danger. The worst thing God ever did was give people free will.

The beer she had been nursing throughout the party was largely untouched. She wasn’t one for beer and she didn’t really feel like drinking. With a smile, she set the bottle down and gave a wave to everyone.

“I am going to get some much needed rest, now that we are safe.” The entire place cheered before going back to what they were doing. Mary thanked her once more and gave her the key to her house. There was a spare bedroom in there.

It took no time for the woman to fall into a deep sleep. Even with all the noise and music. The sounds were almost therapeutic. Everyone was so happy. But her heart weighed her down.

As she slept, she dreamed. 

She was somewhere deep in the forests. Deep in the mountains. A small house was there. She walked over to it, trying to figure out her exact location. It was a dream but her mind hadn’t fully wrapped around that idea.

Approaching the porch, she saw a familiar outline. 

There was John, sitting back and reading a book. Her eyes burned with tears and she did her best not to run over to him. Instead, she kept moving slowly. This was a dream and she did not want to wake so quickly. 

He heard her, however, and turned to see her. That smile came to his lips and he stood up. “I was wondering how long I’d be waiting here.”

Eliza walked up the stairs, looking over him. “John, I–”

Once more, his finger rested on her lips to shut her up. “Stop. Don’t question what happened. You did what you needed to. Your sin is Wrath, after all.”

He held a hand out for her. Without hesitation, she took it and was pulled close to him. John began to sway with her, as if they were dancing. He began to sing to her. One of the hymns she always heard in the trucks or outposts.

“It is so beautiful.” He said, interrupting himself that time. “Where I am. Joseph made such a wonderful place.” His eyes met hers. “I cannot wait for you to see it.”

“What do you mean?” Eliza kept swaying with him, taking in that scent she had longed for. He was so intoxicating. Far more than the Bliss.

“That will be revealed later. I just want to enjoy this right now. And I will not have you feeling bad or guilty for what you did.” He stopped their movement. His hand slipped under her chin and lifted her head. “I forgive you. You must forgive yourself, Eliza.”

He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the corner of her lips and then to her forehead. His touch was so gentle. Even with how volatile she knew him to be.

With that, it all faded. Eliza woke up with a jerk and looked around. She was still in Mary’s house. The party was still going outside.

The deputy fell back and placed a hand over her eyes. Tears burned and she let them come. She turned onto her side, clutching a pillow to herself and simply crying until she fell back asleep.

Why was this feeling of hopelessness so strong? Shouldn’t she be happy?


	7. My Indigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If one is wondering about the titles for each of these chapters, they are song titles. With the exception of "The Nameless," the rest is from an album by My Indigo.

The party never seemed to stop.

Everywhere that she went, she was hailed as John’s killer. As the liberator. She freed the region and had to keep a mask on to hide the pain she felt being known as that. A fake smile here, a wave there. No one suspected a thing.

It was weighing on her soul, however. In her dream, John told her to forgive herself. That he forgave her already. And he would. As much as he held grudges and threw out his little threats, he was much like his brother. So full of forgiveness.

She decided that today she would go to where she shot him. There was a large part of her terrified of what she would find. She hadn’t had time to bury him properly and there were wild animals.

Eliza hiked up the mountain, remembering all that happened. All the pain. All the tears she shed on the way to his bunker.

_“They’re safe.”_  He assured her. For whatever end that they thought the world would come to.

She stopped where she remembered throwing him. The tree was the same and marked with the gun that she had fired. This was the spot but… there was nothing here. Not even a scrap of clothing.

Her heart began to race. Her mind thinking what she didn’t want to. What if he was still alive? What if Joseph had known what was going to happen and took precautions?

It was a blur after that. The deputy found herself at the house that John had come to see her in. The owners were still within the grasp of the cult. They had willingly signed over everything. The memories weren’t painful this time. She remembered his words to her after and the moments they spent together. For the first time in a long time, she smiled.

In her own way, she had loved him. Even as she did what she felt she had to.

She went through the same motions as before. Dinner was cooked and eaten. The windows were left open, even though the cult had been run out of this region.

The bed sunk down as she sat in it. When she laid down, she imagined John there. What would he say to her now?

Still smiling, she drifted into a deep sleep.

Once more, she was pulled to that secluded cabin in the woods. Where she and John had danced. This time, she ran up to the porch to see him. He stood up, holding his arms out to her. She leapt into them, surrounded by such a warmth. Her heart could burst from how much she felt.

He laughed and looked down at her. With that infuriating all-knowing smile. “Happy to see me then, Eliza? Aren’t I surprised?”

“John, I’m sorry.” Her mouth was closed by his finger again.

“You did what you thought you had to. Joseph foresaw this. He knew what was going to happen. There is no need to be sorry. You know that. You can feel it in your heart.” His hand then moved to rest over her racing heart. 

That smile never wavered. “Soon you will see it as well.” The words should have sounded threatening. Wasn’t he saying she was going to die? But that isn’t what he meant. Deep in those baby blue eyes was a truth that she didn’t understand yet. “You will love it, Eliza. I can assure you of that.”

He began to sway with her and she placed her head on his chest. She knew she could not dream forever but she did not want this to end so quickly.

When she woke the next morning, there was a weight on her. She opened her eyes to see something laid over the blanket. Eliza sat up quickly and grabbed whatever it was.

It was John’s jacket. Her heart stopped. There was no blood on it. The shot that had ripped through it was mended. How did this get here?

She looked towards the door, noticing that it was slightly ajar. Clutching the jacket to her, she scrambled to get out of bed and over to the door. “John?” She called out. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

Was she going crazy?

Eliza held the jacket to her for a moment before slipping it on. It was a bit too large for her but she knew she couldn’t take it off now.

What was going on?


	8. Lesson Learned

It was time to go after Jacob.

There was only a small amount of time that she could take for herself. She had begun to wear John’s jacket, feeling calm that he was with her in a sense. People were cracking jokes about a trophy and she just laughed with them. They would never understand.

The mountains were colder than she was expecting and she was really thankful for the jacket then. Jacob was ex-military. Much like herself. Eliza could only imagine that he had been through similar things as she had. That gave her a small piece that they had in common.

She, of course, hadn’t gone crazy and joined a fucking cult. Though the thought had crossed her mind when she was fighting John. Perhaps there was a way to explore the cult and get the Seeds to retreat to their bunkers without taking people who didn’t want to go. 

Jacob called out to her. He said that she wasn’t a soldier. That she was faking it. A child, is what he said. None of which stopped her from continuing to aid the resistance. He knew nothing about her but he was going to find out real soon.

He warned her that she was being hunted. John had said she was marked. Did they all have their little quips? One thing was certain, being captured by him was incredibly painful. An arrow laced with Bliss pierced her thigh and she fell back without any sort of fight. She hadn’t even seen anyone there. Her skills needed to be brushed up on, it seemed.

She woke in a small room with a sheet on the wall and a projector beside her. The cop that was captured told her that she should not have come. That she should have left. Was he faking it or did he really believe in the Father now? Was Jacob that persuasive?

Jacob spoke before she ever saw him. Much like John, there was a hard strength in his words. He believed them utterly. When he revealed himself, she was surprised. A soldier, clearly, who spoke truth. His truth. The Father’s. There was a hardness to his form but something in his eyes. Like John. Was this also another thing the siblings shared among them?

This was all a test. The way he spoke, the way she listened. He was testing her for some reason. Perhaps he thought she was useful, just like John thought she could atone. The mark of John  _was_  displayed openly. She was Wrath to the Seeds. And she would fulfill that belief.

A music box he wound up caught her attention. His words faded and she couldn’t focus on anything as the music rang out. Her vision went red and she did not think she would be able to stand it for much longer. 

It was time for his test and it was terrifying. A maze of killing but no bodies, no blood. Was it an illusion or dream? His voice whispering in her head, urging her on. He told her to cull the herd, kill the weak.

When it was over, she was knocked out. There were bits of people coming to rescue her. The pain of being dropped and then laid on a couch. A fight about her being there. About it being dangerous. A man leaned her back and told her to rest.

Once more, she saw John.

He was waiting for her this time, his arms open for her to run into. She felt so safe in his arms then. As if Jacob’s test was a thing of the far past… not something that just happened.

A chuckle came from him and he ran his fingers through her hair. “I see you’ve finally met Jacob. His little tests are… interesting, to say the least. He tells me you passed. Whatever that means.”

She pulled back slightly to look up at him. Those damned baby blue eyes. A bright smile on her lips as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Sometimes I do not wish to wake from this. It’s a perfect world.”

“Perfection is overrated, Eliza.” He smiled back to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You must remain in the real world. You must pass Jacob’s tests. There are a million reasons why but one very important one.” His free hand moved from her hand to rest over her stomach.

He couldn’t mean…

Before she had a chance to say a word, she jerked awake. There were two people talking as they entered the room. They saw her and mentioned that Eli wanted to speak to her.

She saw John’s jacket resting on the back of the chair and quickly pulled it on. Her heart was racing a mile a minute. It was just a dream, she kept telling herself as she walked into the room Eli was in. The man who had told her to rest.

She had things to do.


	9. Indian Summer

The last dream she had with John worried her.

He had hinted something that she didn’t even think was possible. Of course she had taken health and sex ed in high school but she hadn’t even thought about it. The night she spent with John.

She knew that most people she knew and met would want to know who the father was. They’d freak out if she told the truth. Being in a small town was a fucking pain in this respect. But there was one person she could trust: Ariadna.

Eliza asked the woman to take her to the clinic. Of course, she agreed readily. One of the few people that Eliza trusted and considered a close friend. 

She hadn’t realized just how worried she had been until Ariadna told her that she was crushing her hand. Eliza made some sort of joke and let her go. “I’m sorry. I’ve just been so worried with the cult. I would hate to learn I have cancer or some shit.”

Ari laughed and gave a little pat to her hand. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were pregnant.”

The look on Eliza’s face gave it away. Ari’s jaw dropped and she shoved her. “You slut! Who have you been fucking?”

Eliza facepalmed and covered her mouth for a moment. She motioned for the woman to come a bit closer. She spoke softly after clearing her throat. “I spent a night with John Seed.”

Ari shuddered, making a face. “Man, To each their own. John isn’t bad, just a fucking prick.”

Their conversation was cut off as the doctor called her back. She grasped Ari’s hand once again as they entered the back. The doctor seemed a bit nervous as they were lead to a back room.

Eliza just stood there, crushing Ari’s hand once more. The doctor cleared his throat and held up the folder. “I have your test results. It is good news, I assure you. I simply wonder if your… lifestyle is proper for it.”

The color drained from her face. John had been right. “I’m pregnant, aren’t I?”

Smiling, the doctor nodded. “You are only about three weeks along. I can give you a prescription for prenatal vitamins and whatever else you need. You will have to visit me regularly.”

Ari snorted. “Fucking slut.”

That actually relaxed her and she laughed. “Okay. So, I’m pregnant. But I still have to stop Eden’s Gate. I can’t leave Ari to do it all by herself. I–” She took a deep breath. “I want to make sure that people in this county do not find out. I truly don’t want any fuss. I will do what I need to and take care of myself as best I can.”

The doctor opened his mouth to protest but stopped. There was no point. Eliza was a stubborn bitch and everyone in the county knew it now. “Of course. Doctor/Patient privilege. No one will know.”

Eliza smiled. “Thank you. I need to go… lay down for a bit. This is a lot of news.”

Ari helped her out and to her car. They both ended up in Fall’s End and she took advantage of Mary’s spare room once more.

The dream had been right. Were these visions? Were they something that her mind just conjured up? She hoped the Bliss wouldn’t hurt the baby… because she wasn’t going to stop.

Someone had to free these people.


	10. Restless

Since she found out that she was expecting, she had been careful not to let anyone know.

Eliza knew that the doctor would not say anything and neither would Ari. But if John had known in her dream, did that mean the Joseph did? Would he allow her to continue her crusade to free Hope County?

The question was almost answered when she was captured by Jacob once more. This time, he told her that Joseph wanted to speak to her. And of course, he is the doting brother who will make sure that happens.

Seeing the Father again, after so long, was surreal. He looked into her soul every time their eyes met. It was unnerving. But that did not stop her from maintaining eye contact. She wasn’t afraid of him.

He spoke gently, as was his way, taking her hands in his. He told her of his life before Eden’s Gate. Before he heard the voice of God. Married and expecting a child. An accident took his wife and then he let his daughter die. Her hands were crushing his and he knew. He knew she was pregnant. He knew it was John’s.

Joseph did not stay. He let her go and spoke to Jacob. That move he was famous for with them, forehead to forehead. Eliza didn’t quite catch what was said. As the Father left, Jacob faced her with that damned music box of his. She clasped her hands over her ears, knowing that it would do nothing.

Her vision went red and she took her eyes off Jacob. Instead, she saw a familiar person. Not the deputy she was here to save… someone she had helped from John’s territory. He was clothed in cultist attire. Was he one of them?

The question would remain unanswered as well as she was forced through Jacob’s test once more.

After, she felt herself being driven somewhere. Then being carried. Eliza opened her eyes and saw the same man from before. The one that she thought was a cultist. It was clear now where he stood. She grabbed his arm as he went to lay her down. “Please… I need your help.”

He stared at her for a long moment.  Thinking.  Thinking about all the reasons they’re both here, about why the Seeds are right and wrong. “You don’t need my help.”

That was the last thing that she remembered before her dream.

This time, it was John and Joseph. They both waited at the cabin. John smiled when he saw her and rushed forward this time to scoop her up in his arms. She couldn’t help but laugh at the gesture and held onto him tightly.

When he put her down, he leaned down and kissed her. Not the chaste kisses from before, this was full of passion and need. One that mirrored the night they spent together. She held onto him as tight as she could, not wanting it to end. He broke the kiss after a moment and pressed his forehead to hers. 

John pulled away, leaving his arm around her shoulders. Joseph came up and did the same, forehead to forehead, as if she were a part of the family now. His hand rested on her cheek. “You will join once your are ready and not a moment before. Please do not take your tests lightly. Jacob and Faith know what they are doing.  _You_  must have faith.”

Before she could ask for clarification or even say anything, she woke in the middle of the forest. The full moon hung in the sky and she wondered how many times she’d end up being tested by Jacob before she would be brought to kill him.

Why was Joseph alright with what she was doing? What did he know that she didn’t?


	11. Not Alone

Eliza had never really felt alone.

She had the people at the station, the people from her unit, she had Ari.

There was another that she had grown close to. A man named Brock. She had saved him from John’s territory and helped him pick up the fight against the Seeds and Eden’s Gate. He was the first to hear her admit that she loved John. Whatever they were, whatever they had done, she would never stop loving him. She wanted to be with him. Brock did not seem to judge her. She expected it. To know that the person the Resistance has put all their faith in loves one of the bad guys… 

Not everyone saw John the way she did. The way Joseph did. The loving boy who only wanted to help. Misguided but still so loving. Even when he was mad at her.

Eliza sat in a perch, staring at the moon. It was such a cliche to be staring at the stars but there she was. She longed for John’s arms. She longed for peace. Nick and her had spoken on multiple occasions about it. They couldn’t wait for the fight to be over.

Jacob’s hunters were after her once again. Normally, she could rest at night but she didn’t see them in the distance. She didn’t see the light on her. In a flash, she was knocked out.

When she came to, Jacob was smiling at her. He began to tell her about his time in Iraq. Vastly different from her own experience. Yet, that was to be expected. No one soldier experiences war the same. The way he spoke reminded her of John. That conviction and purpose. 

He was programming her. Programming her to kill Eli and the Whitetails. The only means of resistance here in the mountains. Eliza would not walk away. Eli knew the risks of having her within their headquarters. She knew the risks as well.

While she was in the cage, the deputy she came to save walked over to her. He said that he was going to get her out. That she was their only hope. He seemed rather… unsettled. As though he had been through the same programming she had been. However, Jacob was trusting him. She had seen him shaving his throat. And he made no move to end Jacob’s life.

Pratt spoke about a truck and how he had planned all of this. But then an alarm went off and he freaked out. He said that it was too early. Cultists called out that she was gone. Two burst through the door and she quickly grabbed the gun out of Pratt’s holster.

She pointed the gun at the two, lunging for the man that she knew. The man she hoped she could truly save from this place. He seemed to play along. She knew full well that he could best her, especially in her weakened state. The gun was pressed to his head and she shouted at the other cultist. What he and Pratt did not see was Brock turning to move the gun away from his head and then shifting their balance to fall back onto the truck.

It seemed to be that when she went into a deep sleep, she entered the dream world. Though she knew none of it was real, it seemed so much like what she wanted to happen. ‘A dream is a wish your heart makes.’ She had heard that before but did not believe it until this started.

John was waiting for her, holding a hand out to her. She took it quickly and wrapped her arm around him. They stood there for a moment before turning to see Joseph there. He smiled to her and walked over, pressing his forehead to hers.

“Your time with Jacob is running out. He knows what is coming and you must fulfill your part of it.  _Every_  part of it.” Joseph picked up her left hand, leaving a feather light kiss there. “We believe in you, Eliza.”

She looked to John, who was still smiling. That infuriating all knowing smile. He leaned in and whispered something. It was unexpected and she found herself blushing. He laughed and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

When the sun rose, the truck stopped and the cultist got out and left. Obviously this was a meeting place for them. Eliza came to first and looked around to figure out where they were. Still in Jacob’s territory. She heard movement and looked to see Brock slowly regaining consciousness. Though she did not know that he was faking it.

She was lucky that he did not lash out at her. Perhaps because of their past. Because he saw her as a friend. She held the gun up, pointing towards the sky. 

“I do not know your reasons for joining him. For joining Eden’s Gate. Obviously a lot has happened since I last saw you. But, you know Jacob’s methods are flawed. Even if his logic is sound. To take people who do not want to join, just as John did. Just as Faith does. He needs to be stopped and I intend to stop him. You can leave and be free, get out of Hope County. Or you can help me end it. The choice is yours.”

Eliza could see that there was a lot going on. He hadn’t been indoctrinated as some of the others. He believed in Jacob’s message. And she did– to an extent. He moved to stand beside her, hidden weapon in his hand.

“He won’t see me coming…” He turned, bringing his gaze to meet hers, resolute in his decision.

There was a sorrow in her eyes as she looked to him. Tears burned in her eyes as she wished that this could just be over. “I.. um, I cannot bring myself to kill my child’s uncle the way I did its father.” She held her breath for his response, fearing the worst.

Brock’s mouth hung open for a second as he took in the initial impact of the news of her condition.  It quickly closed and he turned his body to face her completely.  The expression in his eyes turned to a reflection of empathy, and his hand came to her shoulder.  Soft at first, but growing firmer as he stared between her eyes intently.  "I know.“

She smiled softly, sadness still written all over her face. Tears fell down her cheeks and she pulled him into a tight embrace. There was nothing she could truly say in that moment. He knew now her stake in all of this. He knew what she had done and what she sought to do now.

If only God would grant her that strength


	12. Overdue Talk

Taking down Jacob was harder than she thought.

It was not about skills for her. It was– it was like going after a family member. After all, she was carrying the child of his brother.

At the end of it all, she did not give the final blow. That was reserved for Brock. A traitor to the cult now. He could just as easily kill her in the same breath. But he didn’t for some reason.

Eliza walked over to Jacob and pressed her forehead to his. “I love you, Jacob.” She pulled away and pressed a kiss to his temple. He gave that half smile of his and laid back against the rock. She did not stay to see his final moments.

The key in her hand, she went into his bunker and saved Pratt. Pratt went a little crazy and started to shoot up the place. It wasn’t until the alarms went off that he realized they had to get out. She could have throttled him.

Once outside, the Whitetails came over and had a big celebration. Just like in Fall’s End. Eliza stood towards the back as they said goodbye to their leader. Eli had died but his spirit never would be. She knew it was carried in everyone there. A small smile came as she waved goodbye to the people there.

It was late and Eliza was getting far too tired to deal with people being happy over a death. She never thought she’d see the day that people celebrated it. But then, she had not been under Jacob’s rule. Only his brainwashing.

The drive was a bit long but she wanted to go back to the house she had shared with John. Even if it had only been a night. She needed that comfort right now. Soon she would start showing and then people would know she was pregnant. Something she wasn’t quite prepared to deal with.

Being in the house again brought her a sense of safety. A sense of warmth. She shrugged off his coat and hung it up before going to make something to eat. The supplies were still here from last time and it was nice to have something real cooked.

She retreated to the bed to eat, crossing her legs and staring at the wall. So much had happened. She’d been through so much. Slowly her perception of the Seed family began to change. She wanted to believe that they would stop taking people. That eventually Joseph would realize how fucked up it was to take people against their will.

How had all this come to be? How had she fallen in love with someone like John Seed? Something about the Seed men, she thought. After all, both Jacob and Joseph had that charisma and good looks. It was supernatural. That thought caused her to laugh. Something that felt almost foreign to her at this point.

Her plate was set to the side and her hands came to rest over her where her child was growing. Well, it was a parasite right now. Not really all that big and sapping her energy and health. 

“Don’t worry, Stardust. I’ll take care of you. I know your father would… actually, I don’t know how your father would react to you being around.” Tears began to roll down her cheeks and she smiled. “I think he would have been so excited. I also think he would have been an amazing father. Just as Jacob would have been an amazing uncle.”

Crying, she laid down. She pulled her knees to her chest and curled into a tight ball. There she would cry herself to sleep.

It was like this that John found her. They were not in their little paradise. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see those blue eyes. Without any hesitation, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

He chuckled; the sound rumbling in his chest. She looked up at him, confused. “Oh, Eliza. I told you that Jacob knew what was coming. He was testing you, after all. And not just to be a killer.” John pulled her back into his embrace, rocking her softly.

“Your friend Ariadna has joined us. I think she finally stopped resisting Joseph’s wiles.” It was clearly a joke but it did help bring the tension down.

Eliza looked up at him, smiling. “Well, it’s about time. Joseph probably needs to get laid. Help him lighten the fuck up.” She laughed again. “I am glad she is safe, honestly. She is one of my only and probably is my best friend.”

His smile brightened. “That’s what I wanted to see. You have such a beautiful smile.” His hand came up, running his fingers through her hair. “I loved you from the moment I saw you, did you know that? To come here and actually arrest Joseph… that takes balls. You handcuffed him and walked him out of here with no hesitation. Unlike your Sheriff. May he rest in peace.”

She had heard that Whitehorse had been killed in action. It made her a little sad but not enough to move her to tears. Eliza had cried more for Jacob and John than she ever had for him.

There was a knock on the door. It opened on it’s own and Joseph stood there with Ariadna. Eliza smiled to see her friend. She was safe. That is what mattered. 

Joseph walked over and pressed his forehead to hers. “Everything will be clear to you soon, Eliza.”

She nodded as he pulled away. “I trust you, Joseph.” He smiled and walked out, leading Aria away as well.

However, there was someone behind them. They stepped into the light and her jaw dropped. Jacob was standing there in his full glory, no wound on him. Before she could say anything, he walked over and mimicked what she had done. His forehead pressed to hers and then a kiss to her temple.

He set the box on the table beside her plate and walked out.

John kissed her cheek and turned her to look at him. “You are passing with flying colors. Each test laid before you. I know you have faith. Not just in yourself and the Father. But in me, in us.” His hand rested over her stomach. “And soon we will be a family.”

He kissed her cheek again and laid her back. The position was familiar. His arm around her shoulders and her head on his chest. She moved as close to him as she could. 

“Just rest, Eliza. You need it.”

He didn’t have to tell her twice. How easily she slipped back into a dreamless state.

It would be midday by the time she woke up. Of course John wasn’t there. She sat up and stretched. Something caught her eye though and she turned to see the box Jacob had used in her programming sitting on the table.

How the hell had it gotten there?


	13. A Chance Encounter

The Bliss was insane.

Eliza had always thought the use of the Bliss was somewhat… wrong. It was a drug, plain and simple. A way to get people to see what they wanted. See what Joseph wanted them to see.

From what she knew of the operation, Faith was the one who took care of the plants and shipments. She was the one who forced people to become “Angels.” A zombie like state for people. They do not think or speak. They only act out when a cult member is in danger.

More and more she was believing in Joseph’s teachings. In his words. The world was going to hell in a fucking handbasket with the leaders of this country. But she did not believe that forcing people to join, drugging them to do so, was going to give Joseph what he truly wanted.

She was within Faith’s territory now. The music was always there, underlying and calling to her. Every now and again, she would see the woman dancing. Eliza could hear her speaking. It was unsettling to say the least.

Eliza made the mistake of trying to untie a woman who did not exist. In a poof of Bliss, she was taken away. It was a dream world, or felt like it. Faith was there, taking her hands and speaking to her. Of course she had heard stories about the woman. Lies and manipulations. Drugging people. But there was something in her eyes as well. The Father knew what he was doing.

She squeezed Faith’s hands as they ascended to the large statue of Joseph. Only now did she see that was unfinished. They came to rest on the book. ‘The Prophecy’ was carved into it. “Faith, please–”

The woman placed a finger over her lips, much like John had. “Shh, Eliza. You must walk the path. You must take the leap.” Faith motioned towards the edge of the book. “No one else can do it for you.” Her fingers trailed down to brush over her stomach and the ever so slight swell. She then giggled and stepped back.

Eliza looked to the edge of the book. It was a long way down. As much as she didn’t want to, she found herself trusting in Faith. As she did Joseph and John. After all, Aria had joined them and she was hardly the kind of person to do so lightly.

She looked back to Faith and then at herself. A hand resting where Faith had touched. Her child, Faith’s family… she had to have faith. Eliza looked to the edge of the book and ran off of it. Her hands out as she fell. Only slowing as Faith guided her towards the ground.

Another giggle came and she kept her walking through the garden. “The gates are open to those who have faith.” She repeated. Something Eliza had heard many times before this. Her hand moved over the sin John had written in her skin. “I believe in you, Eliza. We love you. And we are waiting.”

Faith lifted Eliza’s chin and smiled before motioning to a scene before them. John and Faith playing with a small child. She felt her legs grow a bit weak. To be a family. To  _have_  a family.

And just like that, it was all gone and Eliza woke in a field.


	14. Realization

_**“I can save you.”** _

It was the second time that Faith had brought Eliza into the Bliss. She hoped that this wasn’t going to harm her child but she had a feeling that the Father wouldn’t allow any harm to actually come to her.

Faith had led her through a garden to where Joseph was speaking. He always had this presence. She could see why so many had come to follow him. In the circle was Aria and Eliza felt that sense of relief wash over her again. She wasn’t as alone as she thought she was.

Joseph came over, speaking to her about his vision. About being chosen. Her place in all this as well as his. His touch was gentle as he turned her to look at a mushroom cloud. The world really was on the brink of death and no one could stop it. No one could stop it. She wondered about the bunkers.

Eliza had managed to leave each bunker intact. It had never been her intention to hurt or kill the people down there. Were they all connected? How could that manage to interact if the Collapse really was upon them?

Her attention shifted as Joseph pressed his forehead to hers and then stepped away to the world on fire. A hand came to rest over her stomach. She didn’t want to bring a child into this stupid, hateful world. Tears began to stream down her cheeks.

She stood in silent awe until Joseph spoke again. “I can save you.”

Eliza awoke in a field again. This time, she was surrounded by Bliss flowers. Her head seemed to be swimming but she steady enough to stand up and look around. No cult member was near her. She heard a soft giggling and saw Faith dancing in a circle.

“Faith?” She asked as she walked closer.

“Congratulations, Eliza.” Faith walked over and took her left hand. A ring had appeared on her finger. 

The color drained from her face. “I… I don’t understand…” Her head was spinning now and she quickly sat back down.

Faith followed her, smiling gently. “You are soon to be one of us. The choice is still yours but know that we love you. And we want you.” Words that Joseph and John used. Her hands came to frame her face and she kissed her forehead.

And just like that, she was gone. Eliza was left alone with a ring on her finger and a dull ache in her head. What the hell was going on?

She did her best to regain her balance and stand. The flowers would keep her head swimming and she needed to think straight. She needed to figure out if she was really going to join Eden’s Gate.

Eliza was lucky enough to find a car with keys in it. The drive was second nature to her and it gave her a chance to think. Joseph had offered her a spot. John said she was being tested. He said that she had passed all that came her way. Was this another?

The sun was just starting to come up as she made it to the house in the woods. It was basically her home at this point. Once inside, she locked the door and barricaded it. Hopefully that would keep everyone out. She needed to be alone.

She sat in the bed, hands on her stomach. All that she had done for the people in Hope County– to join the cult would be turning her back on them. But Joseph was right. The world was… something was coming. Something dark and horrible. He wanted to save people. He wanted angels to walk the Earth once more.

Just like Jacob, his logic was sound but his methods were flawed. People did not want to join. Eliza believed that it should be their choice. That’s why she picked up arms anyway.

She hated that she had fallen for John. That she understood Jacob. That she understood Joseph. So lost in her thoughts, she was getting angry. Tears coming without warning. What should she do?

As she was lost within her mind, there was a knock at the door. Her head snapped up. Not now. She didn’t need this.

Angry, she crawled out of the bed and moved the chair from the door. She opened it, ready to scream at the person who came to her. Her voice fell short as she saw a familiar pair of baby blue eyes.

“…John?”


	15. Shock and Awe

**_“…John?!”_ **

He laughed and quickly swept her up in his arms. A little spin before he set her down and moved his hands to frame her face. “Oh Eliza. I’ve been waiting to reveal this to you. Joseph said that we had to wait for the right moment.”

Eliza just stared at him, in disbelief. Her legs grew weak and she went to sit down but he picked her up and carried her to the bed. “I don’t… I… how? I… I shot you. You were dead… I don’t… what?”

He sat down beside her, reaching out to take her hand. Was she dreaming? Had her sanity finally just snapped and she was thrown into the crazy house? His hand was real. She could feel the heat from it; she could feel the touch of his fingers as they moved over her skin.

“Joseph knows everything, Eliza. He knew what you would do to free those in Fall’s End. That you would be willing to kill for it. He just waited for the right time to come. He saved me, as he always does.” His other hand came to rest on her cheek as tears started to flow. “Why are you crying, Starlight?”

What could she say? How could she explain just how much killing him had hurt her? Had completely broken her? She cried herself to sleep more often than not. “I… I regret what I had to do to you, John. I– I never wanted… I never wanted your death. It wasn’t until you were gone that I realized I love you. I see that part of you that Joseph spoke of.”

His smile softened and he brought her into his arms again. Her head pressed to his chest. She could hear the strong and steady beat of his heart. He was  **real**.”I’m sorry that we had to deceive you. I wanted you to know as soon as possible that I was alive. I did not want you to live with that guilt. Joseph said it wasn’t a part of the plan. But please don’t be upset with him. Everything he does is for a reason.”

“A reason? He knows… doesn’t he? I could sense it in him when Jacob had me captured to speak to him.” She wrapped her arms around him in turn and just kept sobbing. Eliza’s heart had broken when she thought he was dead. Now she had a chance to be with him. With nothing in the way. Was she truly ready for that?

John kissed the top of her head. “Of course he knows. He claimed it was part of the plan. The tests to see if you’d come to believe in him, in the project. It sounds selfish of him but he knew you were different from the start. That’s why he did not want me to kill you. He wanted no harm to come to you. But not every cult member listens, do they? Like the one that threw himself into the blades of the helicopter.”

She closed her eyes and took a moment to sit in silence with him. She knew next to nothing about him. About the family, the Seeds. But wanted to learn. She wanted to get to know them. To be a part of Eden’s Gate. Her arms tightened around him and he chuckled, rumbling in his chest.

“I imagine you are tired, Starlight.” He slowly moved them to lay down. His arms never moved from around her. As if he wanted to hold on to her as much as she wanted to hold on to him. “Please rest. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

Fatigue had guided her to this spot. She didn’t quite realize how tired she was until he said something. But she was afraid to sleep. What if he disappeared like her dreams? “Please. please don’t leave John… please.”

He kissed the top of her head again. “Sleep, Eliza. I’m not going anywhere.”


	16. Dream

It was one of the first nights that she did not dream of John.

Eliza had fallen asleep in his arms, listening to his steady heartbeat. She wondered how she had ever gone to sleep without it. Her heart was fluttering knowing that he was there. He was alive. He was  **real**.

A dreamless sleep was embraced fully and kept her as such well into the evening. While fighting Jacob and Faith, she had forgotten she was pregnant. That she needed to take care of herself and her child first. Now that had a chance of happening.

John kissed the top of her head. It seemed to be a reflex of his. A sign of the man he can be, the child he used to be. It was a pleasant surprise to see that he was still there. His arms still around her. His strong form keeping her safe.

She lifted her head to look at him. He was sleeping, which made the kiss to her head even more surprising. Eliza smiled and reached up to mess with his beard. When he began to stir, her hand moved to rest on his cheek.

His eyes opened and he looked down at her. A sleepy smile coming to his lips before he leaned and pressed his forehead against hers. “Good morning, Starlight.”

She laughed softly. “I didn’t think you were one for pet names. But then, that might just have been my dream version of you.”

“Only for the right person. I certainly wouldn’t be calling Joseph, Jacob, or Faith a pet name.”

“It would end hilariously.” She commented before giggling. The idea of Jacob being called a pet name was endlessly amusing.

Slowly, they untangled themselves from each other and came to sit up. Both of them had their backs against the walls. Eliza’s hands had moved to the slight swell of her stomach as they sat in silence for a bit.

John looked over at her with a smile. “You know, I never thought for a moment that I would find someone like you. Someone that I could actually love.” His hand moved to grasp hers, giving it a little squeeze. “Joseph told me time and time again that I was capable of such love. Of so much love. To have a chance at it… thank you.”

She blinked, shocked by his words. Her hand squeezing his lightly. “To chances.” She lifted their hands, as if proposing a toast. The signet ring with Eden’s Gate’s famous symbol still resting on a finger. “Joseph talked about when you were young. About how much love you had to give the world. I mean, look at all you’ve done for the project. It’s rather obvious.”

He raised a brow and leaned over to rest his head on hers. “I told you about my parents. About the power of Yes. You resisted every time. Except when I came here. I don’t honestly know what came over me.” He paused for a moment, lifting their hands. “When you took Joseph from the church and started the Reaping… I was surprised you lasted as long as you did. I remember looking at Jacob and giving you five minutes. Our family is large and Joseph is God’s Chosen. It only makes sense that you would not get far. The one thing I am really surprised about is that you and Burke managed to escape.”

Eliza laughed. “You could have saved us all the trouble and just told us that. Burke… he thought he knew what was going on. He thought he knew best. A fucking moron who accepted and was lost in the Bliss. Until he was forced out of it and well, we saw what happened with that.”

“Aria is… something different. There is something about her that Joseph adores. That Jacob respects. I think it’s the same thing they see in you. A strength that your fellows just… don’t possess.” 

He lifted his head and slipped out of the bed. A tug on her hand would cause her to follow suit. John pulled her close and began to dance with her. There was no music to speak of, Eliza was kind of shocked by this sudden movement. But she moved with him.

It was a moment of peace in this war that had been started.

John began to sing softly, one of the songs Eden’s Gate produced. At least it wasn’t the one about him. She laughed, just in time for him to pull away and spin her. He brought her back and just wrapped his arms around her.

“I know that Joseph is expecting us… but I want to stay like this a little longer.”

Eliza laughed softly. “I have no objections.”


	17. Further Testing

To have time alone with John was… incredible.

They were somewhat awkward around each other. A strange knowledge that they were made for each other. That God had brought them together. Was this something Joseph had seen?

The drive to Joseph’s compound seemed so short. In a moment, she was where all this had started. The church where she arrested Joseph. Where she had seen the Seed family for all that they were.

In all honesty, she was terrified. Joseph played so many games that it made her head spin. John had told her about the tests she was being forced to do but… why? What was the true purpose behind them?

As she entered the church, she saw a familiar ginger haired man standing at the podium. “Jacob…” She breathed. Brock had not killed the man. A rush of relief went through her and tears welled up in her eyes. “I’m so sorry.”

He gave her that little half smile as he walked over to her. Once again, he leaned in and kissed her forehead before pressing his to hers. “All is forgiven, Eliza. There is no need for sorrow. You did exactly what you were supposed to.”

When he pulled away, she returned his smile and felt a little light headed. Joseph knew all that was going to happen and that meant that there was more behind this than she thought. What if everything she had done… was a lie?

Before she could really think on the question, Jacob spoke. “Joseph says that you still need to pass Faith’s test. You will be ready once you have.”

“Ready? Ready for what?”

Jacob gave her that little half smirk again and wandered off. Eliza didn’t know what else she had honestly expected. Joseph liked to keep people in the dark.

John sighed and draped an arm across her shoulders. “I have no doubt that you can do it, Starlight. I only wish that I could help you in this. I don’t like the idea of pregnant you going up against Faith.”

Eliza shook her head and leaned against him. “I will do what must be done. And no harm will come to the baby. I can assure you of that.”

The door opened behind them and a heavily tattooed man walked in. He was shirtless and carrying a copy of Joseph’s gospel. Eliza looked at him in confusion. He was obviously close to the family or else he wouldn’t be allowed to know the brothers weren’t dead.

“This is someone who is going to be helping you.” Jacob said suddenly. 

It caused Eliza to jump and turn to face him. He looked amused. She gave him a flat look before turning her attention back to the man.

“He has one final test before officially being made a Chosen. He is one of the best in Eden’s Gate. And we know that he will protect you and your child. He serves Joseph faithfully.” Jacob explained.

She wasn’t all that happy about the idea. Look at all she had done on her own. But, if she wished to be a part of Eden’s Gate; if she wanted to have a chance to be with John, she must accept the word of The Father.

With a sigh, she nodded. “Alright. Then I think it’s time I get started.”


	18. The Bliss

Eliza never expected the Bliss to be so powerful.

She had heard stories and been in little bits of it. Parts that Faith controlled. Was the Bliss a living thing that she had control over? Or were the drugs bringing people together in the same dream? …did Joseph really speak to her?

John and Jacob let her go, telling her to continue on her oath. Eliza wondered– did they know what Joseph was planning? Or did they simply do as commanded? Did Joseph tell anyone what he saw? What he thought was going to happen?

Eliza woke up in the field of imaginary flowers, surrounded by animals that did not exist in the real world. Lord knew that she had no idea what these creatures were called. But rabbits did not have antlers.

She pulled herself up and saw Faith dancing in the distance. Twisting and turning, she sang to herself. Eliza was used to this by now. After all, she had been seeing Faith everywhere in her region. The Bliss was powerful stuff.

Slowly, Eliza approached and Faith stopped to look at her. She laughed and quickly grabbed Eliza’s hand and tugged her to another part of the Bliss. To a place she’d never seen before.

“You’re so special, Eliza.” Faith said as she stopped in the middle of the field. “Joseph knew that when he saw you. He saw your future. He knew what you were going to do. Even with John.” She giggled and sat down, tugging the woman to sit with her.

“He knows what is coming. He knows that you see it too. And he knows… he knows that you have  _faith_  in him.”

“I–” Eliza opened her mouth to argue the point but Faith quickly placed a finger over her lips.

“It took time but you saw it. You  _saw_  his future. You  _saw_  what was coming. Eliza… you have the chance of a lifetime. To become one of us. To reach within yourself and find that strength you’ve always had.” Faith reached out and picked one of the Bliss flowers, handing it to her.

“This is your space. Joseph controls the Bliss… far more than I do.” Faith stood  up. “Now it is your turn.”

Before Eliza could ask for an explanation, Faith was gone.

She looked around, confused by what she was doing here. It was a place in the Bliss, that much was certain. But what did she mean by it being her turn?

Sighing, she looked to the flower. Eliza was tired of the tests. She was tired of having to fight all the time. The Reaping or whatever it was… if Joseph was right, why did he have to use force? Why couldn’t people believe him?

She closed her eyes and thought of John. She thought of all the time they had spent together… just them in that house. No cult, no resistance. Just them. She wanted that more than anything else in that moment.

Eliza found herself smiling as she remembered dancing with him. When she opened her eyes, the house was before her. Last she had checked, she was in the Bliss. The flower was still in her hand. Is this what Faith had meant? That it was her turn to have some control over what showed here?

The door was open and there she was on the bed, curled around John. It was her memory of the morning after. How they picked themselves up and went right back to what they had been doing before. That smile still on her lips.

She waved her hand and the house disappeared. Back in the empty field. Eliza held her other hand out and an ATV appeared. It was a cult one but she would take what she could. Another wave and it was gone. This was clearly take time to master but she felt a thrill at the very idea of it.

Eliza cleared her throat and began to sing very softly. ♪ “Amazing grace… how sweet the sound…” ♪ Faith’s voice joined hers and she appeared in front of her. The song fell away as they were reunited.

“You did it!” She shouted and threw her arms around the woman. Though she was careful not to knock her over. She was, after all, still pregnant. “I knew you would! The Father knew you would! Oh, I’m so happy!” 

Faith pulled away and suddenly they were in the church where it all began. The sister moved to take her spot at Joseph’s left side. John was behind him and Jacob to the right. 

The Father held his hands out to her, as he had when she arrested him. “You are finally ready…”


	19. Ready

This scene was so familiar to her. Joseph with his hands outstretched to her. Jacob, John, and Faith at his side. Only there was no Burke. No Whitehorse. Just them.

She turned and saw a few cultists. Those who had to be close to the family. Or else they wouldn’t be there, right? They nodded to her. The women smiled, as if happy that she was there.

Eliza turned back to Joseph. “What is all this? You said that this was all a part of the plan. Me… me attempting to kill your siblings. Your messages to me after they died.” There was a pause when she came to a loss of words. Before he could talk, she found her voice. “What is the point? These tests?! Knowing that I am pregnant. Knowing how guilty I felt each time I– these people are to be my family and I killed them.”

The Father smiled and walked closer to her. His hands moved to her cheeks and he pressed his forehead to hers. “Your questions will be answered in time. I know that this frustrates you. But it was all foreseen.”

It annoyed Eliza. She was an honest person, straight-forward. This was just pissing her off more and more.

Joseph chuckled and moved to the side. A hand extending to John. He fell in line and walked over to Eliza. With a smile, he joined their hands and went back to the podium. 

She looked to John, even more confused. There was no chance to ask questions as Joseph spoke up.

“The Reaping has gone on for long enough. The end of the world is coming and we must retreat to our bunkers. Leave the people of Hope County to their fate.” He let his hands fall and the cultists behind them began to move.

Eliza caught a glimpse of Aria. Her heart skipped a beat. She was safe… she would be okay. They exchanged a smile. That was such a comfort to her.

John wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her out of the church. Cultists were everywhere. They had all sorts of supplies, packing them into trucks.

After a moment, she looked to John. “I thought that all the bunkers were destroyed…”

He laughed. “Do you really believe that we would leave our bunkers out in the open? What you saw was a decoy. Why do you think there were so few supplies there?”

Eliza was still so confused by what he said. She had blown them up. The memories were so vivid. From starting their destruct sequence to fighting her way out of the bunker. When she was sneaking about, she had been using the supplies to hide. They never leaked.

The realization hit Eliza like a ton of bricks. All of this was… it was a ruse. He knew. Joseph knew. She looked to John and then to Joseph. Both of whom were directing people were to go. Her knees gave out and John supported her.

“Are you alright?”

“I–I’m fine. Just a little fuzzy. Pregnancy and all that.” She lied.

John made a face, as if he knew it. But he just helped her to stand again. “Well, let’s get you to the bunker.”

Joseph stopped suddenly, closing his eyes and lifting his arms to the sky. “So it begins.”

Eliza was confused until she heard a large explosion coming from the mountains. Her eyes went wide. “J-John…”

“We have to move! Go! Go! Go now!” She heard voices and then it all went black.


End file.
